Brothers Do Care
by WhiskersDaWolf
Summary: Adam and Chase always pick on each other, but what if one day it changes? (first LR fic) /one-shot\ [brother bonding]


**Hellooooo! I am Whiskers, and may I say that I am happy to be writing a LR fic for the first time. This is a short one-shot as a starter for me so… Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does.**_

* * *

Adam was always known as the 'muscle' of the group. Then Bree was the 'hustle' and Chase was 'flash glue.' But to be honest, Adam didn't wanna be muscle if Chase was something as stupid as flash glue.

Adam may not be the brightest -and Chase picks on him for that- but he never really _means _to pick on Chase. But because Adam can't shut his big fat mouth, his little brother makes fun of his intelligence level.

And since Chase picks on Adam for his small amount of brain cells, because of Adam who can't shut his big fat mouth, causes Adam to _continue _to pick on Chase. Which, of course, causes Chase to pick on Adam, and the cycle continues.

So on the outside, when everybody else thinks it's all Chase's fault for the tease and throw war, Adam laughs and agrees. But on the inside, Adam wants to punch them and say it's _his own dumb fault, _being the stupid person he is.

But today was different, today… Chase stood up for Adam, so it caused Adam to do the same.

* * *

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were talking about the English test they just got back. One of Chase's friends -that Chase met _yesterday_- was bragging about how he did better than most of us (because Adam's little brother _is/was _the smartest person in the world), and then Will, which was short for William, said something that hurt Adam's feelings.

"I did better than all of you, I bet. Except Chase. I bet _we all _know I did better than Adam. I mean seriously, he's an idiot." Will said, laughing. Bree and Leo laughed along, but Chase noticed Adam's pained expression.

"Leave my brother alone." Chase said, causing the others to stop laughing to look at the youngest bionic in confusion, including Adam.

"What?" Will asked, still laughing a little.

"You heard me, I said leave him alone." Chase spat at Will with such a harsh tone that the non-bionic winced.

"But-" Will started.

"Go, just leave Adam alone. Leave me alone. Leave _us _alone!" Chase said through clenched teeth.

Will walked away as quickly as he could, not taking a glance back. Adam was smiling that his little brother stood up for him.

"Why'd you do that for me?" Adam asked his little brother. Chase shuffled his feet, suddenly embarrassed.

"Uh, I… if he's gonna be my friend, he can't mess with my siblings." Chase blurted out. Adam smiled, and thanked his brother. He was about to hug Chase when the bell rang and Chase shouted something about biology before shooting across the hallway.

Adam knew that he owed his brother one.

* * *

Adam was walking towards his locker. It was almost the end of the day! Just two more minutes and it would all be over.

He was broken from his thoughts by a bunch of those football dudes started laughing and talking, all gathered in a circle. Some other people had joined them. _What are they gathered around? _was the thought that came to Adam's mind.

Adam broke the circle, and nearly ripped someone's head off from what he saw in the center. It was Chase, lying on the ground, clutching his head. Trent was above Chase, calling Adam's little brother some of the most… rude… names he had ever heard.

Adam stepped up to Trent and tapped him on the shoulder. Trent turned around to meet the bionics fist.

"Leave my brother alone you jerk!" he shouted. Trent was holding his big, bleeding nose. "He's more than a short, nerdy freak! He's my little brother, and I'm glad he's nothing else."

Adam turned to Chase and saw his little brother sitting up.

"Thanks, Adam… that means a lot to me." Chase said.

Adam just smiled, and handed his brother his hand.

Sometimes, it's fun being the big brother.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please review, and don't hate! (But constructive criticism does help!)**

_**If you have any ideas for a story you would like me to do, please share with me your ideas in a review or PM! **_


End file.
